Credit Where Credit Is Due
by xsilver-galaxyx
Summary: Ivy tries a new way of convincing Topher to let her develop imprints.  Topher/Ivy


_A/N: Written for Oxoniensis's Porn Battle X. The prompt was Dollhouse, Topher/Ivy, wanting, satisfaction, credit_

"I think that may have been the best imprint I have ever created." Topher said, leaning back into his chair after Sierra, now Miss Sara Winslow, had been escorted from the room. "Seriously in five years, they're going to be teaching that to all the baby programmers."

"Right. Another brilliant piece of work by Topher Brink." Ivy replied shortly, throwing away an empty juice box that Topher had left near the chair.

Topher continued, oblivious to what Ivy had just said, "The way the personalities merge, taking aspects from two completely different people and putting them together into one perfect sane personality that doesn't want to kill anyone. The neural links were perfect, if I do say so myself."

He stood up suddenly and started looking through the piles of papers and candy bar wrappers on his desk, "Maybe I should be writing all this down, you know? My, my thought processes and how I put this personality together, piece by piece."

He looked up and found Ivy standing very close and looking very pissed. "Your thought processes? How about my thought processes. I did at least half of the programming work, not to mention all the background research. Face it, without me this imprint never would have happened."

"Hmm I don't think so Ivy. You may have helped me but everything you did I could have done by myself. You're my assistant, so your job is to do all the little things that I'm too busy to do."

"Why is it so hard for you to admit that I am capable of doing work that is just as complex as the work you do?" Ivy said, throwing up her hands in exasperation.

"Hey I would have no problem admitting that. If you were doing the same kind of work that I was. But you're not. All you do is what I tell you to do." As soon as the words had left his mouth, Topher knew that he had said the wrong thing. He really didn't like the look in Ivy's eyes.

A wicked looking grin spread over Ivy's face, "I do what you tell me to? Well how about you start doing what I tell you to do?" she said taking a step closer to Topher.

"But I'm the boss, you're not supposed to tell me what to do." Topher stammered.

"So what you're saying," Ivy said pressing herself lightly against Topher, "Is that there is no way I could ever get you to do anything?"

"Exactly." Topher confirmed, swallowing hard.

Ivy started to run her fingertips over Topher's arms, slowly working her way up to his neck. "Now are we just talking about work or is there nothing that I could get you to do for me?"

Topher hesitated for a moment, focused on the sensations that Ivy was causing, "I would do things for you if you asked. Like if I was going to stop on the way to work to pick up some candy bars I would get the ones you liked if you had asked me to."

Ivy abandoned his neck and shifted her attention lower. She started running her thumb along his waistband, every now and then slipping beneath it to gently scratch at the skin. "Really? But that's such a small thing to do. What if I asked you to do something bigger?"

"Bigger? Yeah I think I could probably do that." Topher replied as he took a deep breath and willed himself not to pull Ivy closer.

"If I asked you to clean up after an imprinted active resisted their treatment, would you do that?" Ivy asked, running her fingers along the inseam of his pants.

"Sure. If I wasn't too busy I would do that for you Ivy." He couldn't help himself as he pushed his hips against Ivy's. He thought that he felt her hips twitch, but she continued as though she was unaffected.

"What about if I asked you to re-alphabetise the actives' original personalities?" she questioned as she kissed the side of his neck.

"Uh huh, if it was a slow day." He unsuccessfully held back a whimper as Ivy undid his belt buckle, unzipped his pants and slipped her hand in.

"Without complaining, or asking for my help or sending me out for food?" She tightened her grip on him as she said this, causing Topher to gasp.

"All on my own." He wanted to touch Ivy but was afraid that she would pull away if he took any of the control away from her.

"Good to know." she said lightly as she backed him towards the sofa. He fell down onto the sofa, but Ivy knew exactly what was happening and never lost her grip on him. Using her other hand, she hitched up her skirt so it barely covered any of her legs and knelt on the sofa, straddling one of Topher's legs. As she settled, she rocked her hips against his leg and the faintest look of pleasure crossed her features.

She freed him from his boxers and started stroking him in earnest. She collected the moisture that was starting to gather at the tip and spread it over the head. Running her fingers down the vein, she reached into his boxers to start fondling his balls, massaging them in her hand. Resting her other hand on the back of the sofa, she leaned forward and whispered, "If I asked you, would you let me do imprints on my own, on a regular basis?"

Topher didn't respond but started pushing his hips forward, causing his thigh to rub between Ivy's legs. She tightened her grip on the back of the sofa and started rocking her hips in time with Topher. They didn't talk for the next few minutes and their rocking became more and more erratic as they both got closer. When Topher starting coming into her hand, Ivy lost her rhythm and Topher could feel her shuddering through her release. With a sigh she fell forward to rest her head on the back of the sofa.

"Well?" she panted.

"Well what?" Topher replied.

"Can I start doing imprints on my own?"

"Yeah, why not."

"And will you start giving me credit for the work that I do?" she asked, leaning back to look him in the eye.

"Uh huh." He responded, still slightly dazed.

"Good." She said with a satisfied grin.


End file.
